The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for delivering various adhesives, in situ, to blind holes, fissures, voids, and similar gaps found in masonry construction.
Illustrative of the need for delivering various adhesive, is the system disclosed in my earlier application Ser. No. 135,662, filed Dec. 21, 1987, and Ser. No. 242,952, filed Sept. 9, 1988, wherein stone or other masonry facia was bonded to concrete supporting the underlayer by setting a hollow elongated porois sleeve in a blind bore extending through masonry. The sleeve is filled with adhesive, and an anchoring pin is mounted in the adhesive to push an amount of the adhesive radially outward of the sleeve.
In other applications, the adhesive is inserted without a sleeve and directly into cracks, gaps or spaces of various kinds.
In general, the introduction of the adhesive is best accomplished by extruding the adhesive from a cartridge into the space or gap, rather than by lapping, troweling or smearing. Since most spaces, gaps, etc., which are to be filled are relatively small, i.e., narrow or thin and constitute blind areas trapping air or liquid, a degree of pressure is required to force all of the air or moisture from the hole or space so that the viscous adhesive fills the void therein completely and fully. This problem, peculiar to filling blind holes, fissures or the like, is not easily overcome by the known cartridge extrusion means.
The commonly known cartridge drive systems were derived from caulking devices, glue spreaders and the like, adapted for free and open dispensing. Each of these systems depend upon pushing at the rear end of the cartridge to force the flowable adhesive out of a nozzle at its forward end. The failure to maintain the constant pressure results in loss of mobility i.e. flowability of the adhesive. However, this is generally of no consequence, since the adhesive can also be trowelled and spread if inadequate and delivered by the cartridge. Thus, the use of manually operative drive means, as in my aforementioned patent application, or the use of a constant rotary electrical (drill type) drive means as described in, Bergman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,866 are attempts at obtaining more efficient extrusion. It has been found, however, that only a less strenuous delivery was obtained but not a more efficient delivery.
The manual drive means requires excessive strength to produce slow crank speed and relatively moderate torque. The known power drill drive produces excessive speed and relatively low torque.
It has been found that optimum crank speed can be provided together with optimum torque thereby improving the delivery of viscous adhesive to blind hole sites and the like.